Belong With Me
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Little one shot for Clove and Marvel that kind of was inspired by the song You Belong With Me but not much like it. Clove a bit more awesome in this story than the girl in the song is so there's that. Review!


As she walked into her first class of the day, she avoided eye contact like always. For some reason people liked to look at her and whisper, even if she had done nothing wrong. Maybe it was all the rumors about her and how she acted. She'll admit she wasn't the nicest and gave plenty of glares to people, but it was just because they weren't like her. She just hoped for someone like her, or someone that could somehow get her.

But that person never came. She lived with doing the best in all her classes, training hard for The Hunger Games, and ignoring the stares and hushed voices as much as she could. Her focus and determination were good qualities to gain, but she did wish there was one person in her life.

Three classes down and only lunch then four more to go before she could go home and hide from all the hateful people. She was in deep thought when her chair was bumped by something. Her head spun around and faced Marvel. A boy that she had thought was cute for some time, but, like everyone else, she ignored him.

"Sorry about that, Clove." He smiled apologetically.

Her mind was spinning at the knowledge that he knew her name. She couldn't get out a word before Marvel's annoying girlfriend pulled him away, shooting Clove a glare. This made Clove scoff in her mind. That chick couldn't possibly be jealous of Clove? Marvel would never go for her, would he?

Clove felt a lighter the rest of the lunch, proudly standing up and strutting over to the trash can. Her spirit was high until her foot was caught on something and she face planted into the ground. Laughing echoed through the room as Clove peeled herself up and looked down at her stained shirt.

At this point she wanted to scream and even cry, but she didn't want to give these people the satisfaction of seeing her at her weakest. She got to her feet and tried to casually leave the school.

00000000000000000000

Clove sat, shaking from holding back tears, on a bench in front of the school, clutching a jacket close to her one had come looking for her and she wasn't a loud to leave school grounds until the day was complete without a slip from the office.

"You okay?"

Clove's head snapped up at the sound of a voice. Not just a voice, his voice. Marvel was standing beside her and waiting patiently for her response.

"Um, yes, I'm fine."

"Really? You could've fooled me." He stated taking a seat next to her.

Clove scooted over a little, "Yeah, I'm pretty used to this kind of stuff." She laughed awkwardly, gesturing to her mess of a shirt.

"It happens that often?"

"Yeah, haven't you been here all year? I'm the laughing stock of the school, and I don't even know why."

"No, I came later from District 1, and it's probably because they're jealous of you."

"Yeah, right." Clove scoffed, laughing.

"Well, how about we clean you up so you don't miss gym. I haven't been here long, but it doesn't take a year to see how much you enjoy knife throwing." He said taking a shirt out from his back pack and handing it to her.

"I bet your girlfriend would love the fact that you're helping me." She said sarcastically.

"Mel is not my girlfriend, I barley know her. She kind of just clung onto me."

"That must've been nice. To be new and get pulled right into the popular crowd."

"I didn't have a lot of friends back home, but I was happier. I guess it was better to have a few friends that understood you than have a bunch you can't talk to."

"That's all I would need. Just one person to talk to."

"You're talking to me."

"I have enough drama in my life that I don't want. Being with you would only make it worse."

"I'll protect you." He teased moving in closer to Clove.

"I don't need protection."

"You need a friend, and friends stick up for each other." He grinned suggestively.

"Is that all you want to be with me?" Clove played along, leaning in a bit herself.

"Well, if you're up for it."

Both gave little laughs before their lips met. Clove was smiling into the kiss the whole time, while Marvel helped move her lips until she got the hang of it. They wouldn't have pulled away if it weren't for an annoying scream.

"Marvel Quaid!"

"Here we go." Marvel joked, pulling away and turning on his butt to face Mel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted.

"Just making out with my girlfriend." He shrugged smiling and wrapped his arm around Clove.

"If you think Clove is a good choice for a girlfriend well I'll be anticipating you at my door step at ten, I'll even keep the door unlocked to show how good of a person I am."

Mel stuck her nose up in the air as she moved past us. With her eyes closed she walked right into Clove's out reached leg and plummeted to the ground. By the time she was up on her feet, Marvel and Clove were long gone and hidden behind a dumpster, picking up where they left off.

**Okay guys hope you all enjoy and know that I have a poll going on my homepage for what story I'll be writing next. Both take place during The Hunger Games the only difference is the couples I ship. It's going to be either Clarvel or Glato so if you care go vote. Thanks!**


End file.
